


mister 'i know the girls on all the world tours'

by somethingdifferent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, also skye is a badass boss lady, because he is smirky and awful and very interesting, repetitive phrases cleverly disguised as poetic prose, this sucks please read it, why yes i will continue to write fic for this asshole of a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingdifferent/pseuds/somethingdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>yes, he's down there and everywhere</em><br/> </p><p>This is how it goes: Grant Ward is a fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mister 'i know the girls on all the world tours'

This is how it goes: Grant Ward is a fiction. Grant Ward is a fraud. Grant Ward is a killer.

"Fuck you," someone insignificant says, spitting blood at his feet.

Grant Ward is pulling the trigger.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

He's sitting in a room with a pretty girl and she reaches around, touches the back of his neck. She trusts him, trusts the name and the sad backstory and his tongue between her teeth.

Her fingers come away with someone else's blood under the nails.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

Grant Ward is the name he gets because his father was watching a Civil War special on the History Channel the day he's born. His brother's already got his father's name, but he abandons it like a crumpled cigarette in an ashtray and finds another to use up. When his little brother is born, he gets his name from a news anchor on the TV. When his little sister is born, she gets hers from the tombstone of a woman who died in 1987. Dad has disappeared again and Mom gets her stomach pumped after a few days.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

He's in a hallway with a pretty girl and she reaches around, touches the back of his neck. She's got her tongue in his mouth, she's got her fingers in the loops of his belt. She's got her teeth sunk deep in his chest.

He takes her hand and wishes to God he could crush her bones with his grip, grind her into a fine powder. He smiles.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

Grant Ward has his hands around his younger brother's throat. His older brother is cheering him on, his older brother has got a pocket knife against his sister's throat, the skin of her neck the color of lost teeth.

His younger sister is crying with her fingers wrapped around his older brother's arm.

Grant Ward is hitting his younger brother again.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

He's in a plane with a pretty girl and she reaches around, touches the back of his neck. She's setting the coordinates into the map in the cockpit, she smiles up at him when he glances down at her. She lets her fingers linger against his skin for comfort. She tells him they're going to beat this thing, together. You and me, Grant.

He smiles, his teeth all white and even and gleaming in the half-light.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

Grant Ward is beating a man in an alley in Boston. His older brother is beating his drug dealer to get his money back. His little brother is beating his little sister back home. His father is beating his mother in the kitchen.

John Garrett finds Grant Ward and tugs him away from the guy, shoves him back so hard he crashes into the brick wall.

What the fuck do you think you're doing kid?

Just having a bit of fun.

 

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

 

He's in a bed with a pretty girl and she reaches around, touches the back of his neck. She's got her hand on his chest, she's got her eyes all burning like the dying end of a cigarette. He looks down at her and smiles.

Grant, she says. She takes her hand in his.

He wishes to God for a minute that he could lay down and sleep. Skye, he says, folding her fingers up. He still wants to snap her bones in two, like the neck of a bird.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

Grant Ward is following orders from a man he's known for years. His older brother is hiding cocaine between his gums and his upper lip. His younger brother is sleeping in a hospital bed, the walls all white and sterile. His younger sister is crying in her boyfriend's bathroom.

Grant Ward is deciding he doesn't much care to keep tabs on his family anymore.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

He's in a room with a pretty girl, and she reaches around, pulls a gun from the back of her belt. She's got nothing but rage flickering in her eyes, and her face is all shut down and dead.

Skye, he says, his hands up in surrender. He knows, for one dreadful second, that he's unarmed. He takes a step forward.

Come one foot closer, Grant, I dare you. She readjusts her fingers on the trigger of the gun.

Skye, whatever you think you know - He takes a step forward, and she fires a shot next to his head.

I will not miss next time, she tells him, and he knows it's true. You taught me not to miss.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

Grant Ward is in a plane with a dead man and an 084. Garrett gave out the orders, and Grant Ward will follow them until his dying breath.

 

 

 

::

 

 

 

She pulls the trigger again.

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary borrowed from tori amos' "agent orange"


End file.
